


Like a Melody

by Icouldrun



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: End of the World, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mentioned Characters, Smut, Unreliable Narrator, but really just Michael and Mallory, sorta - Freeform, they just won't admit it, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldrun/pseuds/Icouldrun
Summary: Mallory made a deal with the devil. The results? Haven't been so bad.





	Like a Melody

She’s begun to eat red apples again, her stomach no longer turning with revulsion after each juicy bite. The memory of bile, choking, and collapse have passed as time moves forward.

She remembers the others siting up later, just as confused as she had been when Cordelia returned, and of the promise Michael made to Mallory in those last few hours in Outpost 3.

 _Spare them._ She had begged, staring at the ashen faces of Emily and Timothy. They’d been good to her and she wouldn’t look beyond them to the other piles of bodies littering the ground.

_And then you will leave this place with me?_

Somewhere, on the other side of the compound Cordelia, Myrtle, and Madison would be terribly disappointed when Mallory nervously nodded her head.

But Outpost 3 lived on, safe from the dangers of the outside world that Mallory only learned about when she took a seat in Michael’s carriage with the new horses. Ms. Mead was unaffected and wore no mask, but the young witch wouldn’t understand why that was until later.

She’d been a servant over a year by then, she had thought sexual slavery would only be a little worse…

Until Michael left her alone in her own bedroom in the next Outpost he would go on to terrorize.

She didn’t understand and had stared up at the roof for hours, waiting for him to come in and force her. He hadn’t, and she feel into a restless sleep.

They must have been somewhere in Texas, two more Outpost later when she finally confronted him. “Why bring me with you!? Why am I here!?”

He’d only smiled and pushed past her, “at least you’re out of that gawdy grey serving dress.”

Mallory took a bite into another red apple and thought of the first time she had brought him to her room. A combination of loneliness and with him as her only constant. A fair amount of attraction mixed in, as well, if she were being honest.

It had been slow. He had frozen above her when he realized she was a virgin, but she had ignored the stretching and pain that shot through her when he was finally inside of her. Despite her body’s protests, she had rocked against him and forced him further in until he lost control and kept up a steady thrusting. It had hurt- God help her it had hurt. But the loneliness edged away after that first time. She wasn’t exactly _happy,_ but she did sleep better than she had since the world had been blown to hell, even if it was in his arms that night.

The next time it happened, he came to her. Annoyed by the others that she didn’t care to meet in the Outpost, he’d sat her on his desk and touched her ankles until he was under her not-grey dress. He used his mouth on her until she was wet enough that he could fuck her.

Out of curiosity of what he must have tasted like, the next night she got on her knees in front of him, a mockery of prayer, she undid his zipper and took his hardening cock out and gave him a taste. His fingers had combed through her hair the entire time, until he seized and came inside her mouth with a deep groan.

After that it was a blur of limbs and naked flesh pressed together. Sometimes it was like the first time, slow and almost sweet. Maybe even love, she sometimes feared. He would kiss her more than anything else, and she would hold onto him the entire time, giving him as much of her affection as she dared to.

Other times it would be downright violent how much they would claw at each other. His hands bruising her hips would be the only thing holding her up and she would scream so loud she was certain that whatever was left of the world could hear her. Her ass would be red and raw after he was done, her belly sore from where he'd kept her pinned over his lap. She would leave her own marks on him but… somehow, he always stayed in control.

Even when she rode him, his hands were on her hips, setting the pace and the tempo they would fuck at. She’d appreciated it the first few times she was on top of him, unsure of herself and what she was doing.

Not tonight, she decided, finishing her apple and chucking it into the bin. He would finish his business soon, and would no doubt be coming back to her… well, _their_ bedroom and then…

She would not be under his control tonight.

They’d come too far for that. She liked to think they were something of equals now, at least when they were in bed together.  

She wore the black dress he’d given her when they came to the latest Outpost, taking a look at it in the floor length mirror.  The lace and materials were simply too fine for apocalyptic wear, but she didn’t think of that now.

“You look lovely, Mallory.” Michael sighed when he entered the room, looking her up and down. She smiled, walking to him and taking his large palm in her own.

“Wouldn’t you like to go to dinner?” He asked, realizing she was pulling him to the large bed.

“No,” she whispered, stopping in her tracks long enough to stand on the tip of her toes. She kissed him only once, in a quick peck that she immediately turned to the corner of his mouth and used the tip of her tongue to swipe. “You’ll have to do for now.”

His eyes were a little darker, and when she turned to lead him to the bed her hips brushed against his pants where he was obviously growing hard.

“It’s almost a shame. Ms. Mead had them slaughter a cow today.”

She hummed, running her thumb against the inside of his palm and lightly pushing him to sit on the bed. She sat on his lap and undid the first few buttons of his shirt where she left behind wet kisses. “I’ve been thinking…” she said in between her light nips against his chest.

“Mhmmm?” He managed to get out, his hands making their way to the gold belt at her waistline. Just before he could get his hands on her, she reached down and grabbed both palms, turning them, she forced them to lay flat on the bed.

“I was thinking that I’ve followed your lead for a while now.” She grabbed the golden locks of his hair and crashed her lips against his, “it’s my turn.”

He groaned, but she thought he might have nodded through all of it. “Your turn, then.”

She smiled and made quick work of his dress shirt. She undid the zipper of his slacks, her fingers scratching gently at his thighs through the material just as fine and as elegant as her dress. His cock sprang out but she ignored it, instead massaging the smooth skin of his balls. She tugged at them gently, her lips pressing featherlight kisses before she abruptly pulled away.

When she looked back up at him, she could see the pure awe on his face. He’d balled his fist into the duvet, watching her so intently that she almost lost her nerve. How easy it would be for her to lay next to him, to spread her legs and let him fuck her until they were both satisfied.

She leaned forward, like she planned to kiss him. He met her half way, his eyes closing and lips ready but she pulled away before they could meet.

“Lay back, Michael.”

He glared at her but obeyed, adjusting so he could still hold on to the blankets and watch her. His cock looked so inviting, she nearly forgot her plan and thought of nothing but getting him inside of her. She let herself brush against him, but otherwise stayed the course.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he hissed when he realized what she was up to.

“Let’s hope not,” Mallory spoke evenly, despite how hard her heart pounded in her chest. She settled her thighs on either side of his face, mindful of his hair. “Be a dear, Michael.”

He got to work fast, his tongue and lips quick to eat her out. She bit her lip and tried not to vocalize just how much she enjoyed him between her legs like this. He was a desperate man, and even though he must have been holding back by making an even tighter fist into the blankets, his hips were spasming into the cool air with no relief. She almost felt pity when she ignored him further and pressed down on him just a little more.

“I don’t know if you should get to cum tonight.” She mused to herself, rocking against his mouth just enough that he better access to her clit. If he’d been ignoring that on purpose, it was hard to tell, her dress covered him from her view. She held back a moan when he finally did pay attention to the sensitive nub, only to let out a whimper when he released her and pushed himself against the pillow so that he could escape her skirt and look up at her.

She offered him a smile, with just an edged to it. “Giving up?”

“I’ve gotten you off every night we’ve been together.”

“Have you?”

“I know I have.”

There was no denying that, but she still liked the momentary doubt in his eyes.

She adjusted the lacey material of her skirts down so that she could see him. It was when she saw just how wet his mouth was that she realized how damp her thighs felt.

“Am I your equal, Michael?”

“Is that what this is about?”

“In some ways, yes. When you first took me from Outpost 3, I thought I would be forced into your bed. I prepared myself for that the entire trip in that carriage of yours. It was…unnerving that you just ignored me after.”

He released the blanket he’d been holding on to, his fingers tracing her thighs over her dress. “Would you have fought me Mallory? Or had you already resigned yourself to a life of being my pet?”

“I’m not sure,” she admitted, wondering how differently thing could have gone.

One arm snaked around her legs and pinned her where she rested on top of him, “because I wouldn’t. I don’t need a pet or frightened little girl in my bed each night.”

“What do you need?”

“You. Like this, an equal.”

He brought her back down to his lips, once again ravenous in his hunger. He sucked and made delicious work of his tongue against and inside of her. She came with a scream, her back arching and her body struggling to stay above him. She whimpered when he removed his mouth and settled back again, his eyes watching her come down from her high. With her back still arched she managed to take a look behind her, where his cock was still terribly erect. It was red from lack of attention, and she wondered what other colors she could get it to if she kept on ignoring him.

“ _Mallory,”_ he warned, though it came out a little weaker than his usual threatening tone.  He must have realized once more what she was thinking. Funny, how they could do that to each other more and more.

She got off of him, cuddling up to his side and only barely brushing against his erection. “Tell me why you brought me with you,” she kissed him, tasting herself all along his mouth and chin she began to lick him clean.

His arm underneath her rolled her on top of him before he returned them firmly to his sides. She let him chose the positions only the once, feeling a certain hunger herself to have him inside of her.

“Power. I knew you had to be more than what you looked like. I was right.”

She smiled, lowering herself back and slowly easing herself onto his cock. He made a strangled noise that sounded as pained as it did approving, “and? There had to be more. Why me, of everybody else in Outpost 3?”

 “Because- shit, because you were so light and pure. I wanted to destroy that in you.”

She stopped abruptly, her cunt throbbing in her own desires. “Have you?”

He smirked and shook his head, “no. No and I don’t want to. I want you like this, Mallory. Always so pure and full of light. _My Mallory.”_

He’d taken her for all the wrong reasons but from people she doubted cared much for her absence. Her memories from her time as a witch were slow to return and not entirely unwelcomed, yet she found a home in Michael. Somedays she felt regret, and yes, even disgust and cuddling up to the man who destroyed the planet.

Yet here and now, him so deep inside of her and clearly restrained from trying to take charge, the rest of the world faded from her thoughts.

She fucked him then, hard but slow the way she enjoyed it most. “Don’t cum yet Michael, not until I say so.”

She was so wet that she could move anyway she liked with complete ease. She bounced and rubbed until she finally couldn’t take another moment of him inside of her without cumming again. “It’s okay Michael. It’s okay, finish with me,” she gasped.

That’s all it took for him, and he pushed himself harder inside of her before he emptied himself with her name on his lips, chanting it like a prayer.

She was exhausted after, that she hardly felt him laying her beside him, or the kiss against her temple. “I knew it would be you, in that forsaken Outpost.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was meant to be more smut but then they had to keep talking to each other.


End file.
